Newborns 24-27 weeks gestation by maternal dates are being assessed by the New Ballard Maturation Score (NBS) to achieve sufficient numbers to calculate 95% confidence intervals for each week of gestation. The hypotheses is being tested that the NBS better predicts death or severe morbidity in infants less than 1500 grams admitted to the NBSCU than the best obstetrical estimate of gestation. The NBS and the physical portion of the original Ballard score are also being compared. (NICHD Neonatal Research Network)